In recent years, portable communication terminals such as smartphones and electronic devices such as wristwatch-type terminals in accordance with waterproof specifications have been widely used, and such waterproof electronic devices are provided with waterproof connectors for connection with chargers and other devices (see, for example, Patent Literature 1).
The waterproof connector includes a connection terminal for connecting to a substrate or the like of an electronic device, and a connector main body for holding the terminal. The waterproof connecter is configured such that the connector main body is accommodated in a casing forming a housing of the electronic device, and a gap between the casing and the connector main body is sealed by a sealing material such as a packing fitted to an outer periphery of the connector main body.